Cure for a Bad Day
by fullasincerity
Summary: Arizona has a bad day at work, Callie comforts her.


People died all the time and no one knew that better than me. As a pediatric surgeon it was my job to repair the otherwise irreparable in tiny humans and I was good at my job. My day at work had been horrible. That day all I had to do was give a child anti-parasite treatments until she was well enough to leave. The patient was a three year old child who had visceral leishmaniasis. Thank goodness she did not also have HIV, because most of the people we see with these cases are co-infected with the disease.

The tropical skin disease had been detected in the child's native country of Malawi but it was left untreated so it started attacking her spleen and kidneys. The child's parents didn't have the money to seek medical treatment but an international program set up by our very own Alex Karev raised enough funds to send the child to me, free of charge. The condition had been worse than I was lead to believe. A simple case of jaundice turned out to be cholestasis that wasn't detected at the hospital. Her stats started dropping as soon as I had given her the first dose of medicine. We never made it out her exam room before the time of death was called. All my colleagues told me that it was of no fault of mine that the little girl died, I knew that but a child had still died, under my care. I had to deliver the news to the child's temporary guardians and that was when I realized that I didn't even know her name. I mumbled through the explanation of what had happened before heading out for the day and speeding home.

* * *

Tears soaked my incredibly soft pillow as I felt a soft body slide in behind me in the bed. I knew who it was and if anyone could help ease the pain in my heart it was Calliope. I knew her body better than I knew my own, that was for sure. Her body was, as always, soft and warm. Her legs bent into mine, her knees pressing against the back of mine. Her right arm found its way under my head and cradled me softly. Oh, how I loved her.

"You okay, baby?" She whispered into my ear as she moved blonde hair away from my neck. She kissed the exposed flesh on my shoulder then her left arm encircled my body, hugging me tight. She knew which days I lost patients, and how hard I took it - this hadn't been the first time she had come home from a long day at work only to find me sobbing on the bed.

"No." I replied weakly. I grabbed her arm and wrapped it tighter around my lithe body. I slowly told her what had happened and she just nodded and kissed my neck and shoulder as I spoke, comforting me when it became hard to speak.

"Do you know her name now?" Callie asked carefully, trying not to go all psych 101 on me. She knew I hated it when she tried to evaluate me.I'd swear she could be a psychiatrist in another universe.

"Yeah but it's a little late now don't you think? I probably should've known that before I killed her." I told her angrily.

Callie just held me tighter and kissed me again. "First off, you didn't kill her, Arizona. You were her last chance and if you couldn't do it then no one could've. Secondly, you know her name now and although you're right, you should've known that before, now you won't forget it."

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I said as I wiped my face off.

"How about we just take a nap?" she said.

I nodded and Callie wrapped her arms around me after turning off the bedroom light. Sleep didn't come so easily to me and I knew Callie wasn't sleeping either. She just ran her fingers along my naked skin until I was able to find some not-so-peaceful sleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping but the clock read 1:12 am when I finally got up. I was awakened by a chill that ran across my back. Callie had gotten up and had left my back uncovered. I wrapped myself in the sheet and sat up on the bed. I was about to get up and find my love when she walked into the bedroom again wearing nothing but a red nearly see-through nightshirt and a pair of black lace panties.

"Oh shit, did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet." She said as she placed a tray on the bedside table.

I could smell what it was. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and sugar cookies. Both of my favorites. I pulled Callie into my arms and she tumbled onto my lap. She had baked fresh cookies while I slept, she was more than I deserved.

"No, you didn't wake me up." I told her as I kissed her lips. Her soft flesh touched mine and in that moment I forgot everything bad that had ever happened in my life. When I was with her she was all that mattered.

"Relax there, tiger." She laughed as she stood back up. "Drink this before it gets cold. It will make you feel better." Callie handed me the hot mug and I drank slowly at the delicious concoction. No one could make hot chocolate like Callie, no one. When the chocolate and cookies were gone, Callie just sat and looked at me for a moment. When I started to feel a little awkward, I asked her why she was staring. "No reason, I just love the view." She said swiftly. I had to laugh at the fact that she was so serious. I didn't doubt her answer for a second. It was almost like she knew what I was going to ask before I even spoke, like she knew her answer. I leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked her as I cuddled her close to my body. She sighed and held onto me.

"I know that baby, just like you know I love you." She answered. Abruptly she sat back slightly and stared at me again. "Hey, shouldn't I be holding you?"

"Nope." I said playfully. "You are exactly where you need to be, in my arms."

"That was smooth." She giggled. "Very smooth." That sent me into a fit of laughter, because my Calliope doesn't giggle.

* * *

I kissed her softly but I wasn't surprised when her tongue licked at my lips. I opened my mouth to her and our tongues danced around in a pattern that they had done a million times over.

"No more of this." Callie laughed as she finally pushed me off of her. She was panting softly as she tried to catch her breath. I simply smiled at her. She was everything I loved in the entire word. "You have a lot of work tomorrow and it's already late. So stop tempting me and let's go to sleep." I grabbed her and kissed her again, ignoring her comments. I even stepped it up a notch as I started to rub her nipple through her thin top.

"We slept all afternoon," I whined.

"Why must I always be the grown up?" Callie panted out as she furiously tried to push my hand away.

"I'm a big girl, Calliope; you can let me make my own decisions." I laughed as I kept my fingers tightly attached to her nipple. I knew she was right, at least partly. I needed rest but I knew I could do it.

"Okay that's it." Callie sat up and pushed me off of her completely. I smiled and watched as she rubbed her face in frustration. She wanted sex just as much as I did. "It's a quarter to three in the morning and both of us have to work tomorrow. If you can't act like a responsible adult then I am going to make you sleep on the couch."

"Okay. Okay! If that's what you want then that is what you'll get." I couldn't help the small laugh that came from my lips. I lay my body back on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Babe, you want me to turn the air up a bit?" I asked in a calm and level voice a few moments later.

Thinking she had won her little battle, Callie nestled herself back into bed. "No, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I just noticed that your look a little chilly." I remained calm and suppressed the laughter that caught in my throat. We both knew I was talking about her nipples that were more than a little visible through her thin red nightshirt.

"If that is your gauge for room temperature then you might want to turn on the heater for your own benefit." She laughed as she ran her finger over my own erect nipples.

"Yeah I guess you have a point but at least my panties aren't wet." I mumbled, angry that she had beaten me yet again. Callie got close to me and wrapped her arm around my stomach as she cuddled close to my body. I was no longer angry, I couldn't be.

But then she whispered to me. "You're not wearing panties, baby, but that doesn't mean you aren't wet. You are, aren't you, my love?" I stayed silent and pouted. I had wanted to make her want me but she always won the teasing contest. She could always get me wet just by looking at me or smiling. Smelling her perfume turned me on to no end. Hearing her voice made me weak in the knees. Basically, I was in love with her and she could do no wrong in her attempts to arouse me. She could do no wrong period.

"Don't make me find out myself, Arizona. Just tell me. Tell me that you're just as wet as I am." She continued to purr in my ear. I was about to reach over and put my hand in her panties before she could stop me. There would be no way for her to stop me once I got my hands on her. I was about to show her just how easily I could win our little competition. But she didn't want that and I only wanted to give her what she wanted.

"You're being mean to me." I muttered pathetically, ignoring her alluring voice. She instantly relaxed then kissed softly at my shoulder.

"Forgive me, babe. I was just teasing you. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want when we get off of work. We both should get home early if everything goes well." She held me tightly and once again everything was okay. I extended my arm out and slid it under her shoulders. I almost laughed when she snaked her top leg out over mine. I could feel just how wet she was and I was surprised that she had had the self-control to stop me when she did.

"I love you, you big tease." I whispered playfully as I kissed her forehead. She laughed out immediately. Her soft chuckles shook her body against mine and it made me smile. There was always a level of comfort between us that made my life seem perfectly right no matter what was happening.

"I love you too, baby." She said between giggles.

Her voice made me smile even more, as it always did. It was soft and sweeter than any sound other sound that I had ever heard. "I love you too." She repeated for a second time as she calmed down.

We cuddled together for a long time when she finally fell asleep against my chest. I ran my fingers through her long black hair. Her eyes were shut softly, hiding her deep chocolate pools from me. Her expertly toned body draped across mine and I silently wondered what I had done in my life to be lucky enough to deserve the goddess that clung to me. In reality I knew I had done nothing and I absolutely did not deserve her but I was thankful I had her. Actually honored was more the correct term, honored that she had chosen me. I'm hot, I have girls lining up for me. Even in my thirties (same as Callie) my looks hadn't changed much since I was about 17. I had long light blonde hair and my body hadn't changed much either. I still had the skinny and lanky and short body I had back then (barely 5'4" to Callie's 5'9"). A thin waist, small chest (barely B size compared to Callie's full D) and skinny legs made me laugh when I looked in the mirror but the way Callie looked at me made me feel like I was 5'11 and I belonged on a runway. And while I didn't see what she saw, I loved her all the more for the intensity with which she loved me. The passion I saw in her brown eyes on a daily basis made me want to cry at times. No one had ever loved me as much as she did and there wasn't one person on the planet that I loved as much as I loved her.

* * *

The next day at work was easier... and by easier I mean no one died. The surgeries weren't the easiest I had ever done but by the end of the day but I wasn't exhausted and I was able to leave at a decent hour. Since I was the leading surgeon in my field at the hospital that usually meant that I didn't have to work the crazy hours that the general surgeons did and for that I was eternally thankful. By 5:45 pm, I was at home sitting on the couch resting my feet on the coffee table with a cold can of soda in my hand. I knew it would only be a little while before Callie got home and honestly that's all I could think of. I thought of her sexy legs, amazing breasts, succulent thighs, delicious tongue and oh so many other divinely yummy body parts. My mind spun. We had been together for nearly two years and I never felt my need for her falter. It never died and it didn't even pause, even when I wanted it to so I could form a clear thought. I thought of her every time I saw a woman with black hair, or a woman with brown eyes or nice legs or large boobs. I never lusted after those women, not even a little. I would compare them to the woman of my dreams (who just happened to be the woman who happened to be in love with me). I knew these women couldn't hold a candle to my Calliope. Not pretty enough or smart or funny or witty or anything else. But after a while I realized that no one would ever be enough. Callie was my other half, and I knew I would cherish her until the day I died. Not even if I lived a million years would I find anyone to replace my...

"Baby, wake up." Callie said as she kissed my cheek and pulled the unopened soda can from my lap.

I had fallen asleep on that couch with my feet perched on that coffee table and the condensation from the unopened can I had left next to me had left the side of my pants icy cold and damp. In my half-asleep daze, I looked at her quizzically. Callie grabbed my hand and tried to help me up.

"Let's get you to bed." Her soft words were all the initiative I needed.

"How about I get you bed?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus.

I knew how lame it sounded especially since I kind of yawned in the middle but I knew I had to get my game on if I wanted to get my gorgeous girl into bed and trust me, I always wanted to get my girl into bed.

"How about you have some coffee before you partake in any strenuous activity?" She tried to pull me back up towards the bedroom but I just grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. Which was probably better since I was still a bit asleep. Dragging her to bed might have been an issue at that particular time so I decided to take advantage of the opportunity to get my wits about me.

"How about I have you instead?" I told her as I kissed the sides of her throat as I held her body tightly.

"How about we stop answering questions with questions?" She laughed.

Callie stood back up and smiled at me. "How about you stop dodging my questions by answering them with questions?"

"How about..." before she could even think of saying anything I pulled her back into me.

"No ma'am, no more." I was definitely feeling awakened at that moment.

My girl was straddling me (I was very lucky with how she landed) and I wanted more. I kissed her roughly but she didn't seem to notice my fervor. She returned it with less urgency but with no less passion. When I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth she smiled and sat back a bit. "You must've been having a pretty great dream if you woke up this horny."

My hands were rubbing her knees gently trying to focus on her words and not just the overwhelming desire that I had to taste every inch of her. I just nodded to what she had said.

"I bet you were dreaming about a girl." Again I nodded.

"Was she pretty?" She got yet another affirmative head movement from me.

"Sexy?"

"Divinely so." I decided to finally answer her with words as I began to kiss and lick at her neck again.

"Smart?"

I laughed but continued working on her neck. "Genius."

"Did she love you?"

Callie's words started becoming more breathy and less relaxed. I was getting to her by sucking on her neck and both of us knew it.

"I'm sure of it." I answered as I took a gentle bite of her soft and yielding flesh.

"Do you love her?" Callie asked as she pushed me off for a second.

I could see the lust in her eyes. She wanted me, badly.

"More than life itself." I replied honestly and immediately. "Who was she?" An evil grin crossed Callie lips and it made me laugh. She was trying to gain the upper hand. She knew how bad I wanted to say it was her. To let her know just how much I needed her and I would do that but at that moment I couldn't give in, not just yet.

"Who was she, Arizona?" That brought me right back to earth.

"I'm not really sure." I grinned.

Callie drew her eyebrows together and smiled a thoughtful and menacing smile. I was slightly worried. She was very clever and I knew she'd win. She always did. She pressed into me a bit harder, pressing her pelvis into mine, and she propped her head next to my ear. "Who was she, baby?" She whispered so close to my ear that I could feel her lips brush my skin.

"I...I... I don't know." I stuttered like I had gone instantly moronic.

That was how she always won; buy making me lose my mind for her... it didn't ever take much.

"Who was she?" She repeated but this time she punctuated her sentence by taking my earlobe into her mouth.

I bit my lip and tried to keep my resolve but it was fading fast. I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head making her tug at my ear slightly. A faint whimper escaped my lips.

"Arizona, my darling, my love..." Callie crooned those words as only a lover could. Her voice was a gentle and seductive melody that melted my insides. "Please tell me who you were dreaming of?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and clasped her hands together at the back of my neck as she nestled into my shoulder. She licked and sucked and bit at my sensitive ear.

"I was dreaming about you." I said finally and way too desperately, Callie chuckled at once.

My words came out way too fast and it almost sounded like I had to say it. Like if I kept it in any longer it would harm me. But I guess that's exactly how I felt. I felt that if I kept it in for one more second it would burn my tongue and my heart. I calmed myself down so I could finish.

"I dreamt only of you like I have every time I've slept since the first time I met you. I dream only of you, always."

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel good." Callie's warm smile was no longer one of competition or scheming, it was just love. That mega watt smile got me every time!

"I know exactly how to make you feel good... and I can make you feel even better if you give me the chance." I was instantly refocused on the task at hand, or the task that would soon be in my hand. I slipped my hands under the back of her shirt and rubbed her back softly, kneading at her supple skin.

"I don't know about that. You made it pretty hard for me; maybe I should do the same. Maybe I should tease you for hours on end until you can't take it anymore, until you beg for it."

Her voice was so damn sexy. Who was she kidding, she was already teasing me and I was already on the verge of begging. I realized I wouldn't be winning that game any time soon.

"Please..." Was all I could say as my hands traveled higher up her back. I knew I reached a sensitive spot when she started ooh-ing and ahh-ing. She lolled her head back slightly as I rubbed but suddenly her eyes shot open.

"No. I have to make dinner." She tried to stand up but I kept her tight in my lap.

"We'll order something." I answered, slowly using my hands to grind her pelvis into mine, furthering both our arousals.

"I don't want to waste money when there is perfectly good food here." Her resolve was failing fast. We both knew she didn't care about money. She was stalling.

"We'll cook tomorrow and I'll buy today." I was fast becoming annoyed with talking, there were better uses for my mouth, far better uses.

"My back hurts, it'll be better if I can stretch out in the kitchen for a while." Her eyes were closed and she didn't even seem to care about what she was saying as I rubbed her back and dipped my hands into her slacks to rub her firm ass cheeks.

"I'll stretch you out in bed." I knew there would be no more argument. I would drag her to bed even if I had to carry her, which I wasn't exactly positive I could do but I'd force myself to if necessary.

"Mmm. How could I refuse such an offer?" That was the cue I had been waiting for. I stood up, placing her on her feet, and I dragged her to the bedroom. I pushed her back on the bed and she watched with a wide grin as I pulled off my clothes, well actually ripped is a better word. I was down to my bra and panties and I could barely control myself. I crawled into bed over Callie, kissing her mouth when I got to it. My hands were busy working off the buttons of her business jacket. I was glad it only had two buttons but her shirt was much more difficult. It was a plain white button down long sleeved shirt.

"If you ever want to wear this again you better take it off yourself." I told her as I started tugging at her shirt impatiently. She laughed and undid the buttons for me with ease.

"You have some... serious patience issues... We could... try some relaxation exercises... to work on that." She said between my kisses.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, don't you dare push it." I growled as I moved down and bit and licked at her bare chest.

Despite her 'patience talk' she was busy unclasping my bra behind me while I sucked on her nipples. But I spent little time on foreplay, I knew what she wanted and it wasn't to be teased. I nestled myself between her widespread legs. I was glad she had forgone underwear that day. I was pleased when I saw the insides of her thighs where slick with her juices. I licked them up first and I almost laughed when she grabbed my head in her hands trying to push me to her pussy.

"What happened to patience?" I asked as I continued to lick up and down her thighs.

"Please..." she panted out as she continued to try to guide me.

I gave in and ate her to my heart's content. I licked up every drop of moisture that came from her body. I couldn't get enough of her. I licked every inch I could reach and I even bit and sucked on her tender folds. Wiggling my tongue in her seemed to please her substantially but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted it all. When I latched onto her clit, she instantly squealed, bucked off the bed and pushed me harder against her. I sucked and she came and I just kept right on going. I couldn't get enough of her. Like a woman possessed I couldn't bring myself to let her go, my face was bathed in her juices and I loved it. Eventually she pushed my head away, begging me to stop. I wanted to keep going but I took pity on her and let her go, albeit rather reluctantly.

"God, you taste good." I said after, as I threw myself back onto the bed next to her.

"I don't know what got into you but you haven't eaten me like that in a long time. That was insane." Her breathing was still a bit labored but I kissed her anyway.

"I love you so much." I whispered to her. She had her eyes gently shut as she tried to regulate her breaths. I kissed her closed eyelids then left room to order dinner.

After sex Callie was usually... well a guy. While she usually loved snuggling and relaxing while in bed; after a good orgasm she usually wanted nothing more than to recuperate and take a nap. I understood that. That night I did something I usually didn't do, I left her alone in bed (usually I would just cuddle with her until she woke up). I went to order dinner and got our meal ready. The Chinese food arrived 20 minutes later and I soon had a huge tray filled with our feast.

"I have food." I whispered to Callie when I crawled into the bed with her. Her eyes were lightly shut but she opened one and eyed the tray.

"I'm not moving." She smiled and shut her eyes again.

It was only 8 o'clock but she spoke sleepily. "Come on, baby. I know you're hungry." Callie's only response was a sort of grunt that let me know that she didn't want to eat. I had to giggle at her. She was such a baby sometimes. "Calliope, I want you to get up and eat right this moment or I'm going to let you sleep for the rest of the week without touching you again." I grinned as I waited for her to do as I asked. She cracked one eye open a bit and gave me a quizzical look. I gave her an 'angry' look then she slowly sat up in the bed.

"You really know how to force me exactly where you want me." she mumbled as she grabbed the box nearest to her. She began eating and I knew exactly how hungry she was. She was just stubborn and pig-headed.

Callie sent me a pointed look and finished the rest of her meal in relative silence. I just watched and stole a few bites here and there; Callie would slap my hand or make jokes about me having my own. I told her about my day and she patiently sat through as I gave her the boring play by play of each surgery I performed. She just sat and put up with it, one of the reasons why I loved her so much. But then it was her turn to tell me about her day. Which I listened to just as intently as she had just listened to me.

"I have to commend you," Callie said as she finished up her meal. "You aren't the best cook but you sure can order takeout with the best of them." We both laughed.

"I'm good at a lot of things. How about I help you stretch now? Did you know that for the longest time I actually wanted to be a chiropractor?" I pushed her forward slightly and she complied with my request. She lay on her stomach before me and sighed.

"Of course I know that, silly. I know everything about you but I don't know if I should let you touch me again. I haven't had you on your back in a while and it might just be time..." Callie tried to get up suddenly, having had a change of heart but I simply pushed her butt down and made her lie down again.

"Sorry but this is my time. I planned this while you were taking your 'boy-nap' so I reap the rewards. If I ever pass out on you after sex, feel free to ravage me after."

I laughed and rubbed my hands sensuously on her ass. I moved my hands up slowly to her hips and I began rubbing her firmly, trying to work out the stress she always carried in her back. I continued to work my magic until Callie was groaning softly under my hands.

"How you feeling, baby?" I asked as I kissed her back while I kept moving across her delicate skin. "Mmm." She moaned. "Never better, love. You ready to let me get a shot at you yet?"

"I want to taste you again." I murmured weakly into her ear, begging. "I want my fingers inside you. I want to feel your juices on my tongue. I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to make you happy. I want you. Please just let me have you."

"Well that's exactly how I feel so I'm sorry but request denied." In one swift move Callie turned over and had her legs spread wide as she faced me.

I was sitting, crossed legged, in-between her open thighs. I wanted her even more that way. I was usually the one to end up on the giving end of sex but that was only because I was good at begging. In all reality Callie was the more dominant of the two of us.

"Callie..." I started to protest but she shook her head. I gingerly placed my hands on her inner thighs but she shooed me away easily.

"No, Arizona. It's my turn to repay you." she took my hands in hers and pulled me on top of her. She kissed at my neck after a long and deeply passionate kiss.

"You don't need to repay me. You repay me by loving me when there are so many other people who would kill for the chance to even kiss your feet." I moaned while she kept splaying her affection across my throat.

"You are so perfect and the fact that you even think of me at all is breathtaking." She responded with a warm smile and a sigh.

"I love you so much, you have no idea. If you could feel what I feel when I look at you then you would never doubt yourself. I wish that for one day you could see through my eyes. You would see a brilliant woman dedicated to her craft. A woman who loves unconditionally and is kind and caring and who is gorgeous in every sense of the word. " My stunning girlfriend's comments made me laugh. Callie immediately cocked her head and stared into my eyes.

"You're perfect Arizona, absolutely perfect." She must have seen the speculation in my eyes because she leaned forward, so that she was on top of me, and began trailing her hands over my body. She touched my small breasts.

"Your breasts are perfect. Just enough to fill out a cute bikini and they will never sag, you'll be able to go bra-less when you're an old hag. I wouldn't dare go out without a bra even now." Her fingers tweaked my nipple and I gasped a bit. "Your nipples are divine. Small and hard and infinitely delicious." As if to prove her point she lowered her head and began sucking. All I could do was let out a small moan. She finally let me go with a soft nip. "Your stomach is so flat and yummy. You almost have abs but not quite. I just want to lick you all up." She made good on her threat and ran her tongue all over my stomach only pausing to kiss at it. She played in my belly button for a moment before looking at me again.

"What next? Do I talk about your narrow hips that I love to hold onto while I eat you? Or your sexy little ass that I want to bite all up but you won't let me, I swear I will one day. Or your fabulous legs that I want on my shoulders right this instant. Or..."

"I get it." I moaned in complete frustration.

We were both completely naked and I understood her point. She thought I was hot... I wanted her to prove it.

"But I didn't talk about your pussy yet. I could talk about it for hours... days even."

I silenced her by grabbing her shoulders and pushing her where I wanted her. Her mouth immediately enveloped my wet pussy and I nearly came immediately. Her tongue worked and slithered like a snake all over my hot flesh. When she added her fingers to the mix I was no longer able to fight off my impending orgasm. I squealed and thrashed and bucked all over the bed but she held me tight and proceeded to make wave after wave of climax crash through me. When I could finally take no more abuse to my sensitive body, I pushed her away weakly. I struggled for breath but Callie simply crawled up the bed towards me, placing kisses as she went. She pulled close next to me and buried her face in my neck.

"You good baby?" she asked directly onto my overheated skin. I sighed and let out a single chuckle. I leaned in to the side of her face and kissed her sweetly.

"As long as you're here I'm perfect."

"Good because I'm nowhere near done with you." with that Callie slid back between my legs and I knew she was going to be at it all night. I silently thanked god for blessing me with such a wonderful woman in my life and at that same moment Callie's tongue touched my clit and all rational thoughts were gone. Damn my girl was good...


End file.
